1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor for forming a thin film in the surface of a semiconductor wafer.
2. Background Art
At present, a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) technique is well known as a process for forming a thin film on a semiconductor wafer.
With regard to a semiconductor manufacturing equipment using CVD techniques, a CVD apparatus for forming a thin film on a surface of a semiconductor wafer has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 2006-28577). The semiconductor wafer placed on a wafer stage is transported into a reactor. In the reactor, a reactive gas flows over the surface of the semiconductor heated by a heater. After film formation as described above, the treated semiconductor wafer is removed from the wafer stage and delivered to a collection tray, using a wafer transport device.